Fertile Ground
by Tragediane
Summary: For several years, G wanted to further his relationship with Sam yet hesitated to ask him. Circumstances beyond his control cause him to seek out that relationship and draw them both into a bizarre investigation. G/Sam slash. Mpreg G.
1. Fertile Ground

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Fertile Ground**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **For several years, G wanted to further his relationship with Sam yet hesitated to ask him. Circumstances beyond his control cause him to seek out that relationship.

**Category: SciFi/Romance**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: Sam/G**

**Male Pregnancy: G**

**DISCLAIMER: **_NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment._

_My stories are a work of **my** imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. This is a work intended for entertainment **outside the official storyline** owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA. I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story._

* * *

**Fertile Ground**

**Chapter 1**

**S**am arrived at his partner's home to pick him up for work and found him asleep again. This was the fifth consecutive day his partner was not awake and ready for work upon his arrival. An unusual situation for him because G required little sleep and here he was sleeping. Sam nudged G's sleeping form again. His partner moaned a second time. "What did you say?"

G mumbled into a pillow. "I'm not going to work."

"Call her and tell her."

"No, you do it."

Sam called her number and listened to what he knew he would hear. Unless you are sick with a fever you must come into work and lie on the couch. He hung up. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Call her back and tell her I'm sick with a fever."

"She's going to know I'm here then."

"So? Call her. You're here every morning to pick me up for work."

"What's your excuse this time?"

"I'm wiped."

"From watching football and soccer on your new 70 inch LED TV all night?"

"It wasn't all night," G said, rolling over to his side away from his partner's scrutiny. "Besides I fell asleep on the sofa."

"By the way, nice sofa." G had finally discovered that owning furniture was not that bad of an idea. His partner's new sofa would allow them to watch sports in comfort instead of sitting on the living room floor with their beers and snacks. And the new TV was well over due.

"Yeah, I needed something to nap on in front of the TV."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, that's about all I do," G said, pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggling under them again. "So tired."

"Getting enough iron?"

"I don't need Geritol if that's what you're hinting."

Sam chuckled. G and his Geritol.

"What's so funny?"

"Your Geritol obsession."

"Let me sleep."

"I'll see you later."

"You're calling her?"

"I tell her at work," Sam said, pocketing his cellphone. "Anything you want from the store on the way home?"

"Ice cream."

"Flavor?"

"Anything but vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry."

"You mean anything but plain in those flavors."

"Yeah."

Sam left the bedroom where his partner laid on his new bed. One good thing about G being tired was him purchasing a bed. His partner had made enough excuses throughout the years he had known him about never getting a bed.

After climbing into his sleek and powerful black Challenger, Sam took off down the road for work. He reminded himself to stay within the speed limit. With being late this morning, he wanted no complaints about going over the speed limit from Hetty plus the added problem of his partner being a no-show at work. This was one morning with Hetty he wasn't going to enjoy.

He arrived at work 30 minutes late and entered NCIS Headquarters. Sam attempted to duck into the bullpen, but the little lady caught his attention before he turned the corner to settle into his seat. He placed his briefcase next to his desk and crossed the open room over to his operations manager's desk. Sam hated it when she curled her figured and motioned for him to come over to her. It was as if he were being treated like a little kid or worse, a dog.

Sam stood before her desk and refused to sit down.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, pointing to the chair behind him.

He eased himself into the chair.

"Where's Mr. Callen?"

"He's got a fever."

"You'll go back and take him to the doctor, ASAP."

"He's not going to-"

"I don't care what he likes or doesn't like, take him, that's your assignment for this morning."

Great. Sam stood and turned to leave.

"Mr. Hanna, I made the appointment with the doctor right here on the premises."

"Here?" He swallowed hard knowing how his partner would react to this news. "Hetty, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Take him down to the infirmary, ASAP."

Sam left her office and grabbed his briefcase. He hurried out the exit and threw his belongings into the Challenger's backseat. G will flip out with this situation. He sped toward his partner's house the whole time not caring whether he breached the speed limit. Sam opened the door to G's home and walked down the short hallway to his bedroom. His partner laid in the same position he had left him. He sat on the bed and nudged him.

"It can't be 5:30 PM," G said, mumbling into his fluffy and squishy down pillow.

"It's not." Sam sighed. "Hetty wants you to see the doctor in the infirmary."

G raised his head. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, and it's not happening."

"You'd better think twice about that."

G sat up in bed and brought his knees to his chest.

"You don't look so hot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a paler than normal complexion."

"Complexion? I'm not a woman. I don't wear makeup. What's with the complexion comment?"

"Easy, man, I'm just saying you look pallid."

"Thanks, you mean like death warmed over."

"I didn't say it," Sam said, chuckling. "I'll let you get dressed."

"Ever thought of... never mind." G grabbed his sweats off the bed's foot end and pulled them under the covers with him.

"Of what?"

"This is going to sound strange."

"Try me."

"Of having a relationship beyond work."

"I do with my wife."

G hesitated. "With me."

"We do."

"More intimate."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows raised high.

"Forget I mentioned it." He pulled his warmed sweats on under the covers.

"What brought up this idea?"

"I've been wanting to find a guy to be intimate with for some time now."

"You? Seriously?"

"Nothing ever works out with women so I thought I'd try a guy."

Sam leaned against a padded, slate blue leather headboard. "I'd never think for one minute that you were bent that way."

"I don't know if I am, man, I'm just looking at all the possibilities."

"I'm game."

G faced him. "Do you have experience?"

"A couple of times before I got married."

"You never told me."

"The subject never presented itself until now."

"True," G said. "Where do we start?"

Sam leaned forward and wrapped an arm around G's neck and drew him closer. He pecked him on the mouth. G kissed him back. Sam forced his tongue inside his partner's mouth and pulled the man onto his lap. G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him with passion. They stopped kissing and gazed into each other's eyes. "This feels right to me. What about you?"

"It's a start. I've never... kissed a man."

"You did a great job. You're a natural."

"I've kissed about three women."

"Only three?"

"Sadly, it's true."

"You're practically a virgin."

"Embarrassing."

"You've got to start somewhere." Sam pecked him on the lips again and forced his tongue inside. He slid his hands down G's naked back caressing him. His partner shuddered. "Responsive body." Sam slipped a hand under the waistband of G's sweat pants and stroked his butt cheeks. "I'd better stop."

"No." G mumbled between kisses.

He slipped both hands inside G's sweat pants and caressed and stroked his butt cheeks.

G pressed back into his partner's hands.

"You like this?"

He nodded.

"Good." He massaged G's buttocks for several minutes before trailing his hands back up to his neck. Sam wrapped his arms around G's shoulders and drew him into his arms, kissing him with passion. He stopped and caught a breath and started again, stroking and caressing his partner's back and down to his buttocks, this time pulling down his sweat pants. "We ought to take this under the covers."

"Agreed."

They scooted under the covers, stripping off their clothes and tossing them on the bed.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**G** was the first one to crawl out from under the covers and get dressed. Sam followed suit.

"When?"

"When what?" Sam asked.

"Are we going to work on it?"

"How about tonight?"

"What about your wife?"

"She's out of town for several weeks with the girls."

"That's unusual."

"Not really. The oldest starts her second year of college, and the youngest wants to see the school. They decided to make a vacation of it."

"Time sure has passed fast." G remembered when Sam's oldest daughter graduated from high school and started courses at a community college. "So tonight you'll show me."

"I'll more than show you," Sam said. "We'll stop at the store and get some supplies."

"I've got my own."

"Really?"

"I'll show you." G opened the first drawer on a brand new, solid oak, chest of drawers in his closet.

"You've been busy purchasing more furniture."

"I placed it in here so I wouldn't be tempted to open my sleeping roll in the closet again." G turned around and showed Sam the supplies he had purchased.

"Isn't this kind of big?" Sam picked a huge, black dildo out of the clear, plastic box G had presented to him.

"Aren't you big?"

"Well, larger than average," he said, putting the object back into the box. "How far can you get it?"

"The head and then it gets tough."

"Using lube?"

"Lube?"

"I see the problem," Sam said, chuckling. "We'll stop at the sex shop after work and buy some well needed supplies. How long have you been practicing?"

G got a sheepish look on his face.

"You planned this."

"I hoped you'd say yes," he said. "I started three weeks ago." G fitted the box back into the drawer.

Sam wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and drew G back into him. "I'm looking forward to tonight." He kissed the top of his head. "Let's get to work before Hetty blows a fuse. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Nope."

"We'll stop and get you something on the way into work."

G gathered his belongings and walked toward the door. He stopped and faced his partner. "What if I get horny for you before tonight?"

"You'll tell me and we'll take care of it. I want you relaxed not uptight."

"I'm excited and nervous."

"I was too the first time."

"Okay, then this is normal to feel this way," G said, turning around to open the door.

They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Sam opened the Challenger's passenger door for his partner.

"Really?" G climbed inside and fastened his seatbelt. "Thanks."

Sam settled into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. "You're welcome." He revved the Challenger's engine and drove toward work.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**G** sat in his chair and scarfed up the eggs and bacon his partner purchased for him on the way to work. Hetty had not be available when they first arrived, and he was thankful to not have to answer a barrage of questions from her. Yet here she was now. She stood behind the bullpen's lattice work and stared at the back of his head. No doubt she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. Instead, he finished off his whole wheat toast and jam.

Hetty cleared her throat.

G stretched and pushed the empty styrofoam container away from the center of his desk. He patted his stomach.

"Feeling better, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, coming around to the side of his desk.

"Yes, thanks for asking." He decided way before they arrived at work to play it cool with her. G wanted as little questions about their whereabouts as possible. Sam and him were four hours late to work. Almost three of those hours were spent in bed together.

"Are you certain you don't need to see the onsite doctor?"

"Certain." He lifted his laptop off the desk file's top and centered it on his desktop. "I've got a report due at 5 PM."

"I've got an assignment for your team's eyes only."

"Not Sam?"

"He's started his part."

G looked across the bullpen at his partner's seat. It was empty.

"Your partner is in the archive room, where you'll be after this."

He disliked the tone in her voice.

Hetty laid a red envelope on top of his computer.

G picked up the 9 by 12 inch packet.

"Handle this assignment with the utmost security and secrecy," she said. "Only you two shall know about it."

"Besides you."

"And Director Vance."

"Not Granger."

"No." Hetty left him holding the envelope and staring at her.

G stood and walked toward the archive room with the envelope in his hand. He stopped in the doorway and watched his partner sitting on a sofa, pouring over paper after paper.

Sam raised his head. "Don't just stand there. Come over here and join me."

He stepped into the room and walked over to where his partner sat. "Does this," he asked, motioning with his hand, "contain the same information?"

"Most likely."

G sat on the sofa and opened the envelope. "Why red?"

"I suppose she wants emphasize two things."

"Urgency and secrecy." G read the title and the first line. His jaw dropped.

Operation Fertile Ground

Four men engaged in extramarital affairs with four men. Two of those four men died and two of the lives altered in physical ways not thought possible.

"Same reaction I had," Sam said.

"We accept all kinds of 'special' assignments, but this is the strangest one I've seen."

"Too weird," Sam said, "I've read almost every page and never have I heard of something like this."

"Why are we getting the assignment?" G asked. "Is she trying to hint at something?"

Sam lowered his voice. "I doubt she knows about us. We just got together today."

He skimmed the first 10 pages of the report. Four men had engaged in extramarital affairs with men and gotten pregnant. Two had died of complications from child birth. "This is too farfetched for me."

"It's only the tip of the iceberg," Sam said. "They suspect there are more victims."

"Who suspects this?"

"The United States government."

"They're investigating this farfetched reality."

"Yes, we are."

"Very funny." G sighed. "So extramarital affairs with men on men lead to pregnancy, and we're supposed to interview the two remaining survivors."

"Hopefully, we'll discover what they had in common."

"And visit the homes of the two dead men."

"I don't look forward to that."

"Neither do I," G said.

* * *

_More to come soon. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are appreciated._


	2. Dead Men Tell No Lies

**Thank you for the reviews! They are appreciated.**

* * *

**Dead Men Tell No Lies**

**Chapter 2**

**G** and his partner left the final home of the deceased men.

He opened the Challenger's passenger door and settled into the seat. After Sam sat in the driver's seat, G said, "Is it safe to say that dead men tell no lies?" He half grinned.

"Are we going to tell dead man jokes now?" Sam said, buckling his seatbelt.

"I find it odd that this man as well as the last one never consummated their extramarital affairs," he said. "It appears that they didn't want to lie to their wives."

"Yet they got pregnant?"

"That's the killer-question," G said. "How the hell did two men get pregnant without having sex?"

Sam sighed. "It makes this assignment even more farfetched than when we started it this morning." He drove toward their last destination of the day; the county morgue.

"Something unusual for placing in our preliminary report."

"I doubt that's all we'll find that's unusual." He was thankful the county morgue was a short distance from their last interview. Sam parked closest to the entrance. It was a long day.

They climbed out of the car and entered the building, heading straight for the viewing area.

G stared at the bodies on either side of him. Both men looked old beyond their young years. Each one was in the prime of his life, 20 to 30 years old. Yet these men appeared to be in their 80s or 90s. "The babies?"

The medical examiner, Rose Shwartz, led them into a smaller room where two of the most grotesque looking babies laid on the same presentation table.

"Cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Outgrowing the parameters of the body," the woman said, "it's a new diagnosis for me. I've never seen this before."

Again G stared at the bodies which looked mutilated.

"As far as I can ascertain, the organs outgrew their tiny bodies," Rose said. With elbow-length, nitrile gloves on, she turned the bodies over so the two agents could see the babies' backs.

Their brains bulged out of the back of their skulls. The babies' livers and spleens pierced through their ribs and spines. It was the same as the front. Without room for the misshapen outgrown organs, they punctured the weakest parts of the body. In the front, the babies' overgrown intestines broke through their stomach walls, shoving the rest of the organs out their spines and ribs. Their enlarged and deformed hearts busted through their rib cages, pushing the freakish looking quadrupled lungs out their backs. Each baby possessed two sets of lungs instead of one.

Both babies showed identical disfiguring from the outgrown organs.

G decided the bodies looked as if they were props from a 'B' rated horror movie gone wrong and discarded as rejects. Few things made him sick to his stomach. These shocking and distorted babies' bodies topped the list. He excused himself and stepped into the larger room. Sam edged beside him and nudged him. "I'm okay now."

"Me too."

"What's the cause of death for these men?" G asked, swallowing hard.

Rose cleared her throat. "Old age."

"Impossible."

"The autopsies revealed these two men died of diseases found in humans at the end of their life."

"This is the oddest I've seen. This whole case is weird, and now these four autopsies add to that."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"No, Rose, you've helped us immensely. Thank you." G turned and left the room. He needed to get out of the morgue and breathe in fresh air before he passed out. G strode out the doors and stood over to one side, bending over at the waist and holding back the urge to purge.

"You look pallid again."

"Don't start, Mom," G said dead pan.

Sam stood next to him breathing in the fresher air. Not that LA's air was ever fresh these days. The smoggy evening air coupled with the grotesque bodies they had viewed left him dizzy and nauseous. "How about we head for home?"

"Sounds better than this."

"We've got some preliminary reports to write, but they can wait until after a romp between the sheets."

"Now you're talking."

They climbed into the Challenger.

Sam drove toward West Hollywood. "Time for some re-creation." He stopped at a sex shop on Santa Monica Boulevard in West Hollywood called The Unicorn Alley.

"I hope nothing comes of this like what we just saw."

"Me and you both," Sam said. "You coming inside?"

"Been here already."

"Come on, G."

They exited the Challenger and walked inside the store.

G lowered his voice. "I hope no one we know sees us."

"We'll tell them we're investigating a case," Sam said, chuckling.

"I know that case." G grinned. He stood beside his partner as he perused the lube aisle.

Sam selected his favorite. "This will work for you." He moved to the next aisle, and G started to fidget. "Nervous?"

"Yes," he said, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Let's get what we need and go."

"You must've shopped about five minutes in here."

"Try three."

Sam picked a smaller dildo. At least it was smaller than the one his partner bought before. G eyed it and nodded his head. They both walked over to the checkout counter.

G kept an eye on the people around them, making sure there was no one who recognized them. After they purchased their items, he hightailed it to the car and hid his face by looking at the center console.

Sam settled into the driver's seat. "See someone who knows us?"

"Not yet."

Sam chuckled and stashed the bag behind his seat on the floor. "I suppose you parked behind the store or on a side street."

"I hid my car and myself as much as possible," G said. "This was an embarrassing adventure."

"And still is for you."

"Don't."

Sam grasped his partner's hand. "I hope it won't be after tonight." He kissed and released it. Sam buckled his seatbelt, and G followed suit. He revved the Challenger's engine and took off down the road.

"Back to the case."

"The switch and bait."

"I'd rather not talk about that until after we tried it."

"And had some success?"

"Something like that," G said. "I never want to view any more bodies from this case."

"I second that, once is enough, but somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

"Can we skip the babies next time?"

"That bad?"

"I almost hurled outside the morgue," G said, rolling down the window and taking in a deep breath.

"And you're still feeling it."

"Yes."

"There's goes your record for one of the strongest stomachs."

"I'll never watch another 'B' rated horror movie after this." G sighed. "I hope you've got that barf bucket on hand."

"Seriously? It's in the trunk. You need it?"

"It's either that or the side of your car."

Sam shot him a look and pulled over to the curb within minutes of G's home. He brought the barf bucket up to the front seat and handed it to his partner.

G held it up to his face, waiting for his lunch to come up.

"Want me to wait for a while?"

"No, drive, we're almost home."

Sam drove and kept an eye on his partner at the same time. They made it home without an incident.

"If you don't mind I'll keep it until I get into the house," G said, taking the bucket with him and walking up to the front porch.

Sam opened the front door and allowed his partner to enter first.

G rushed into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. _Damn it. _He lowered himself to the floor next to the porcelain bus and brought his partner's plastic barf bucket up to his chin.

Sam entered the bathroom with a washcloth and a towel. He wetted the washcloth with warm water and brought it over to his partner. "I don't think this is all about the morgue."

"Maybe I _am_ sick."

Sam offered him a hand up. "Let's get you into bed." He wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and steadied him.

"I'll bet that's what you have in mind." G winked at him.

"Maybe later."

"I hope so," he said. "How about the sofa for now?"

"If you can handle that."

G sat on his powder blue sofa and wrapped a dark brown polar fleece blanket around his sweaty body.

"Ginger ale?"

"I bought some the other day, and it's not cold."

"Perfect for an upset stomach," Sam said. "Pantry?"

"Yes." He grabbed the remote and the bucket. The motion of grabbing the remote made him dizzy and nauseous all over again. He fought the urge to vomit, holding the bucket under his chin and waiting for the inevitable. His stomach settled down, and he lowered the bucket. "I can't handle grabbing a remote."

Sam reentered the living room with ginger ale in two glasses. "That whole business at the morgue got to me too." He sat next to his partner and offered him a drink.

"You? With the ironclad stomach who can handle anything?" He took a small sip of the warm ginger ale.

"It's an ironclad alibi, and yes, even me." Sam sipped the drink.

"Aren't we a pair."

"Except you awakened today not feeling well."

"I've been sleeping too much and not eating on time."

"You sleeping too much?" Sam chuckled.

"Strange for me to say, I know."

"Let me know when you're ready for a little loving," Sam said. "I've got everything ready in the bedroom."

"Including the fireplace?"

"Yes."

"Romantic."

"What's on your mind?"

"You always know," G said, turning to face his partner. He removed his work boots and lifted his legs onto the sofa. "I hope talking about this doesn't make me ill again."

"You can always hope." Sam set his glass on an oak side table and lifted his partner's feet onto his lap. He massaged them with one hand and drank his ginger ale.

"That's feels good." G sighed.

"And?"

"A farfetched theory to go with this farfetched assignment."

"More like a horror story," Sam said. "No wonder Hetty told us to keep this locked down."

"If any of this leaked to the media, there would be chaos in the streets."

"No, chaos in the bedroom."

"Very funny." G sighed and stretched. "That's what I need each night."

"Can be arranged."

"You've got massaging feet down to an art."

"Practice."

"What if something goes wonky if the two men don't consummate their relationship, and that in turn causes the man to get pregnant just by being in close proximity to the other man."

"That's the longest sentence and thought I've heard you string together."

G shook his head. "Keep it up."

"And you'll make me stop massaging your feet?"

"I'll think of something more twisted and evil."

"Such as making me visit the morgue again," Sam said.

"Now there's a wicked idea." G chuckled. "And I didn't think of it."

"Define wonky."

"Let's suppose this is an experimental drug of some sort which is supposed to have one effect, and without the proper sequence of events has another effect."

"You plan to put this in your preliminary report?"

"No," G said.

"Good. Supposition only. That's seems plausible. As plausible as this farfetched assignment."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"It was neither," Sam said, sipping his ginger ale.

G laughed.

"Feeling better?"

"After telling you that, yes, and now I want to tell you the second half."

"Second half?"

"This isn't going to sound right," G said. "I'm certain of that much." He drank several sips of ginger ale.

"Go on."

"These men and I share common denominators."

"Denominators? You're a man for one."

G sighed. "More than the obvious ones," he said. "All this furniture buying occurred in the same way those men bought furniture."

"Seriously, man, don't go there."

"I need to go there, Sam, I purchased everything right before I planned a relationship with you."

"And your conclusion?"

"If we don't consummate this relationship within 24 hours after I first asked you about it—"

"You'll get pregnant like the two men who died?"

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid will happen."

"Or you're trying to goad me into sticking my cock inside you."

"Sam!"

"Okay, too much detail." He chuckled.

"No, you need to believe me," G said. "I'm serious and concerned and… I'm freaked out about this."

"That's what's got you nauseated?"

"I think so."

"That's not good."

"What if it's true and we don't consummate our relationship tonight?" G drank some more ginger ale.

"First off, it's going to take a lot more than one go at it," Sam said.

"What? Maybe that's why these men decided not to, you know—"

"We'll work on it."

"Now," G said.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, there goes the foreplay." Sam chuckled.

G threw a pillow at him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Coastal Peacock Spider

**Thank you for reading so far and for the great reviews.**

**Coastal Peacock Spider**

**Chapter 3**

**S**am reached over and drew G into his arms, cuddling with him. "How was that for you?"

"I'm more than good."

"It concerns me that I was able to go all the way with you," Sam said. "It should've, you know…."

"Hurt?" G asked.

"Yes."

"Not at all."

"Let me see."

"Not on your life!" G pulled away from his new lover.

"I'm gonna see whether you like it or not." Sam grabbed his partner by the waist and dragged him back under the espresso toned comforter. "I'll start with your favorite activity." He began tickling him.

"No!" G squirmed and fought his partner. "Stop!"

"When you surrender to my wishes."

"Never!"

Sam stopped tickling him. "After several hours."

"Hours?" G asked.

"I can keep it up for as long as necessary."

"Sam?" he asked, stalling for time and calming himself.

"Yes?"

"Let's do it again."

"What?" Sam's jaw dropped open.

G hesitated and sighed, wanting to use it all for the ultimate in persuasiveness. "I want you, now." The statement was his cry of 'uncle.'

"Damn, that's the most manipulative—"

"I'm desperate."

"More like wanting me to stop tickling you."

"Well, that too."

"Seriously? You aren't in pain?"

G sighed. "No."

Sam surrounded his new lover's waist with both arms and drew him closer. "Sit on me."

"You're testing me."

"Yes, I'll see if you're lying to me." He grinned.

"Evil." G laughed and easily lowered himself down on his new lover.

"Damn! This is impossible." Sam flipped over and pinned G to the bed. "Makes me want you more. What's with that? I've never felt this way before."

"Same here," G said, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips. "I'm feeling great. It's as if you used that lube."

"That's what concerns me," Sam said. "Before I could stop you—"

"I took action and sat on you."

"No preparation."

"Felt great."

"You had zero pain or discomfort. You're certain this was your first time?"

"I _was_ a virgin before I met you, well, if you don't count my short diversion into attempting the impossible."

"Something doesn't add up."

G pulled away from his partner again. "You're calling me a liar?"

"Don't get all sensitive on me."

"You're accusing me of lying to you."

"Nope. I'm mystified about why I was able to consummate our relationship without any problems on your part."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him closer. "I _am_ too sensitive."

Sam kissed him. "I'm too curious. I should just enjoy this and not try to analyze it."

"Remember, analyzing is my department."

Sam chuckled. "You're good at overanalyzing."

"You're full of compliments this morning." G laughed.

"I tend to be after I've had good sex," he said. Sam kissed him again.

"Maybe it's part of the mystery."

"You're harping on that again."

"I haven't stopped," G said. "I think something happens, more than just a mind set, the body changes with whatever it is given."

"Question."

"Answer."

Sam chuckled. "You're certainly full of it this morning. When did you purchase your first piece of furniture?"

G released Sam's neck and hips. "I'm not going there." He extricated himself from under his partner and sat on the side of the bed.

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive, what set you off this time." Sam opened his arms to invite his partner in for a hug.

G stood, grabbed his bathrobe, and dressed in it. "I'm not in the mood." He started for the door.

Sam leaped out of bed and grabbed him by the waist. "What's going on?"

"You won't like it."

"You haven't told me and given me a chance."

G edged away, trying to gain distance. "Six months ago."

Sam drew him back into him. "What did you purchase?"

"Stuff."

"The dildo?"

"Yes, after I bought other furniture."

"You're being secretive. The sofa?"

"No, something else."

Sam stepped passed him and walked down the hallway toward the other bedrooms. "You bought furniture for the other bedrooms?"

G rushed past him and plastered himself in front of the first bedroom door.

"Step aside."

"Nope."

Sam eyed him. "Move aside, or I'll lift you out of the way."

"Come on, this is my house and I've got every right to—"

"Don't mess with me. Move now."

G folded his arms and stood his ground. "Nope."

"You trying to piss me off?"

"Nope. I'm not ready to let you see this."

Sam shot him a look.

"What do you want from me?"

"The whole truth."

"Court of law truth?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and your seriousness." G stepped away from the door.

Sam opened it. His jaw dropped wide open. "What the…." He stared at the contents of the room for two minutes.

"I can explain."

"Please do."

G shooed him out of the bedroom and closed the door. He stood in front of the room again, as if he were a sentinel protecting the entrance.

"If you think you're going to stop me from looking at the contents and asking more questions about it—"

"Give me a break."

"Baby furniture? Everything from the bassinet to the changing table and then some. When? Why? Where?"

"Stop, please stop."

When he saw his partner's eyes, he softened his voice."What are these about?" He stroked G's face and wiped the wetness away under his eyes.

"I bought the furniture for this room, first, six months ago. I didn't know why. I had to buy it. I was consumed with the purchases."

Sam drew G into his body and held him, stroking his back. "I promise we'll figure out what's going on with you."

"I stopped at The Unicorn Alley after that."

Sam pulled back. "That's why you hid. It all makes sense now."

"I'm glad it does for you."

"It will for you too," he said. "Let's get that report done and spend some more time in bed."

They entered the bedroom put on their slippers and grabbed their cellphones off the dark oak nightstands. Sam dressed in his bathrobe.

"I have another confession to make," G said, standing and walking toward the third bedroom. He opened the door so his partner could see the changes to it.

"For me too?"

"Yes, I figured we'd need an office space for working out of the home at times."

Sam stepped inside the room which was set up with two work stations side by side. "You've been busy."

"Planning for you in my life."

"That's the part of this that disturbs me."

G walked out of the room.

Sam caught up with him down the hallway and turned his partner around to face him. "Don't get me wrong. I'm flattered by your interest in us as more than a working partnership."

"It's more than that and I can't explain it," G said. "I'm driven by a force which never existed before six to seven months ago. I can't stop pursuing you, wanting you, and needing you in my life. Everything I've done—it's embarrassing to say—was to obtain you as my lover and the father of my children."

"Did you say children?"

"Yes, damn, that slipped out. I was going to ease you into the idea. Too late for that now." He felt the heat rise to his face.

"The strange thing is, something happens to me as well in your presence."

"It feels as if you can't control yourself."

"Yes," Sam said, "and more. I feel compelled. No, that's not the word. It's as if you give off some type of pheromone."

"A pheromone?"

"Yes, a sexual attractant specifically designed to lure me into sex with you."

"So now I'm an insect, is that it?" G grinned wide.

"Similar to Coastal Peacock Spider." Sam chuckled and brought G in closer, kissing him. "I feel that urge right now."

"I know just the spider, and its courtship display," G said, remembering a video he watched just the other day on You Tube. Deeks found the video and shared the link with everyone on the team. "Could we get that music too?" He laughed. "Let's go act on it. It's early still."

Sam slipped an arm around G's waist and walked back into the bedroom. "Let's make a baby."

* * *

**#**

* * *

G and Sam worked on the preliminary report in the third bedroom's office space. They could not keep their hands off each other, touching and massaging each other's bodies while they worked to completion.

At 4 AM G's cellphone rang. He stared at the number.

"You gonna answer it?"

G showed the caller ID to his partner. "Would you at this hour?"

"What does _she_ want?" Sam asked.

"Precisely my question." Yet he knew to answer the phone or wreak havoc later in the day. "Callen."

"Mr. Callen, glad I didn't disturb you," Hetty said. "Director Vance called me a few minutes ago."

"That's early."

"Something important on his mind, of course, and the fact that he forgets about East Coast versus West Coast time."

G was about to cut off the phone call. The last thing he needed and wanted right now was small talk.

"Mr. Callen, there's been eight more cases; four deaths and four live births."

His jaw dropped open. "Eight?"

"Yes." She paused and caught her breath. "Investigate them later on today."

"That more than doubles our load of investigations," G said. "And we need to go back and question the people we already interviewed."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, more information which means we need to alter our direction with those first people."

"Director Vance wants a report on his desk this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yes."

"I need to go Hetty," G said. "I'm working on the preliminary report right now." He shut off his cellphone.

"I heard some of it."

"Eight more men involved, four have died and four had babies."

"This gets stranger by the day."

"And Director Vance wants a report on his desk today," G said.

"Seriously, all those men?"

"Hopefully, he'll be satisfied with the preliminary report."

"You can hope." Sam slid his arm around G's waist. "Right now though, we need to finish what we started earlier in the bedroom."

"We're never going to finish this report."

"We'll complete it after we practice making a baby."

"So now it's practice?" G smirked.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect," Sam said, nuzzling his partner in the neck area.

"Damn, you're going straight for the spot."

"I'm a Navy SEAL, and we know where to aim."

"You'd better or I won't get pregnant," G said.

Sam chuckled. He stood and offered his partner a hand up, drawing the man into his body. "Take Two."

"What's the matter with Take One?"

"I need to practice, remember," Sam said, guiding his partner back down the hallway to the master bedroom.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Sam, for once stop sucking on my neck so I can complete this report."

"You don't like it?"

G sighed. "The problem is I love it too much, and I can't keep my mind on this report."

"Okay, you've got five minutes to polish that report, and then we're back to the bedroom for more practice before work."

"You'll wear me out at this rate."

"That, for now, appears to be impossible," Sam said. "There's no logic in it either. You should be in pain, but you're not. There's got to be a scientific reason for it."

"I've become a sex crazed man who needs to get pregnant," G said with a straight face. "Isn't that enough scientific proof for you?"

"Wise ass." Sam kneeled behind G's chair and nuzzled and sucked on his neck. "Three minutes."

"More like three minutes of torture." G gasped. He reread the last line of their final live baby interview again. The words had not meant anything when he dictated them into the program. Yet now they appeared to be illuminated as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Find something?"

"No time for foreplay."

"You're ruining my fun."

"Read this and see if what this guy said makes sense to you."

Sam leaned forward and read the words on the computer screen. Word for word they were the exact words he and his partner had spoken to each other in the hallway outside the new baby's room. "It makes too much sense. It sounds just like us. I'm not liking this one bit."

"Neither am I." G omitted the line from his report. "We need to get back to all those interviews of yesterday."

"I hope you're not disclosing this or us."

"Hell no," G said, sending the report to the printer, emailing one to Director Vance, and securing the computers. "I'm not ready to disclose anything of a personal nature yet."

"He didn't say pheromone, but he might as well have."

"Yes." He stood and pulled the report in triplicate out of the printer. "One for Hetty, one for us, and one goes in the safe."

"The safe?"

He strode over to the closet and opened the door. Inside stood a floor to ceiling safe for keeping weapons.

"Is this your secret weapon?"

"Don't start." G smirked. He opened the safe and stashed the third copy in a file box. After locking the safe, he turned to his partner. G laid the papers on the table beside him and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "You're my secret weapon."

"I like the sound of that." Sam kissed him with passion.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Interviewees

**Thank you for reading and the great reviews!**

**Interviewees**

**Chapter 4**

**G** exited the Challenger and took in a deep breath. The thought of going back to these first men's homes disturbed him more now, because of his own situation.

"You okay?"

"Yes." G eyed his partner. He liked it when Sam cared about his well being. Yet in this case it irked him.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The one you get when you're about to do something you might regret," Sam said.

"Yes, true." He would not lie to his partner. Could not lie. The more intel he received about this case the more worried he became about his own situation. G walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The pregnant man's boyfriend opened the door. "He's not here right now." The man paused. "He'll return in a few minutes. He's out walking his baby… our baby."

"May we come in and wait for him?" G asked.

"Certainly." The man opened the door wider and welcomed them inside.

Just as G was about to settle down on a chair, the other man entered the house with a stroller and his baby in it. The man eyed his partner who took the baby out of the stroller and left the room.

"Gentlemen, how may I help you today?"

"More detailed and intimate questions this time," G said. "That is if you don't mind."

"I'm willing to help you in any way that I can help you solve this… problem."

"Good." G settled down on the only seat in the small living room: a black leather sofa which took up most of the space. Sam sat next to him, closer than G wished his partner would sit for this occasion. Ever since their union the partnership chemistry had changed. Sam mentioned it on their way to this first repeat interview and now he demonstrated it, slipping an arm around G's waist. He thought of wrestling out of his partner's move on his body, but decided against it. It would result in unwanted attention from their interviewee. "Did you make any changes to your life prior to seeking out a relationship with a man?" G noticed the man visibly turn red from his neck to his cheeks.

"It was strange, odd, and I had no control over it," the natural red-headed man said. "About six months prior to that relationship, I purchased baby furniture."

"Everything you'd need for a baby."

"Yes, how did you…."

"And you practiced how it would feel to be with a man?"

"Yes, but—"

"One more question. Did you consummate your relationship within 24 hours after meeting your new relationship?"

"Yes, but how do you know these things? Obviously something changed in your investigation."

"Yes, and I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you at this time."

"I'd be interested in knowing anything as soon as you're able to tell me and my partner."

"One more thing," G said, standing and crossing the small space. He glanced out the only window in the living room which provided a view out the back of the home. G turned back to the man sitting on the far end of the sofa. It was odd how far away from Sam the man had sat. As if he said with his body 'stay away from me.' "Has your partner ever accused you of having some type of scent that lured him into sex with you?" Again he watched the man's chest and face flush with a light tinge of red.

"Yes, numerous times since the inception of our relationship."

"And this is very personal," G said. "I'll understand if you wish to not answer it."

"Go on."

"Was sex for the first time easier than you both imagined it would be?"

The man shot off the sofa, his face reddened, and left the room.

Sam came along side his partner. "You had to?"

G smirked. "Yes, I needed confirmation."

"I hope you're satisfied." They both walked toward the front door.

The man stood in front of it, arms folded tight against his chest. "Yes, okay, yes. After answering that very personal question, promise me you'll keep me informed about this… problem."

"You've got my word." G held out his hand to shake the man's hand.

Instead the man's partner approached them and opened the door.

"I'm sorry for the personal questions."

"I should've hurt him. He should've bled. He should've screamed in pain," the partner said.

"I understand, believe me, I do." G wanted to bolt out the open door. Instead he stood transfixed, staring out the front door unable to move forward. Sam surrounded G's waist and guided his partner through the opening.

They settled down in the Challenger, Sam grasping his partner's hand and holding it close to his chest. "You okay?"

"Wish I never asked those questions."

"But you had to know."

"Compelled to know," G said. "Let's skip the other three older cases and go onto the newest ones."

"You certain?"

"Yes, now I know exactly what to ask."

"No way, G, you're not going to ask these questions of those newest—"

"I am. It's the only way we'll know for certain. You know it and I know it."

Sam drove to the first home of the newest families with a baby. G stroked his partner's thigh. "Is that the subtle hint?"

"No."

"Good."

"I just like touching you," G said.

"Same here."

"About that."

"You're going to gripe about me touching you and sitting close to you in their house."

"It was uncomfortable for on the job."

"Can't help myself."

"Thought so." G trailed his hand up to his partner's chest. "I feel the same way."

"I'll try to curtail my amorous affection for you while we're gathering intel," Sam said, grasping G's hand again and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He pulled over to the curb and parked the Challenger.

"The rest of the time though I want all you have to give me."

"I like the sound of that." Sam released his partner's hand and climbed out of the vehicle.

G followed him up the front walkway to the house. This home was substantially larger than the last home. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. After a few minutes, G started to get antsy and changed his weight to the opposite leg.

Sam surrounded his waist with an arm and whispered, "You need to have some patience."

"Working on it."

Footfall on the other side of the door stopped Sam's amorous display of affection. He straightened, arms at his sides.

G smirked.

The door opened and a man holding a newborn baby stood before them.

G swayed. The sight made him woozy. He grabbed the doorjamb and steadied himself.

Sam glanced sideways at him.

G ignored the look. "We're from NCIS Special Operations Division. I'm Agent Callen." He showed the man his ID. "Remember my telephone call earlier today?"

"Yes, certainly, please come inside," the tall blond haired man said, opening the door wide and ushering them into the foyer.

"Agent Hanna." Sam flipped open his badge for the man to study it and shoved it back into this pocket. He followed his partner into the home.

The man led the way to the family room where a television was tuned to music for babies and toddlers. He picked up the bottle on the coffee table and settled down on a cozy chair. "Please sit anywhere you'd like." He motioned with his free hand to a love seat and three more matching chairs.

G opted for the love seat. He hoped his partner would get the hint and settle down next to him.

Sam eyed his partner from across the room.

G gave him a distinct signal to sit next to him.

Sam settled down on the love seat and inched an arm around his partner's waist.

G released a contented sigh. "I'm going to ask some personal questions. Please feel free to decline to answer any of them. I'll understand."

"As I said on the phone, I don't think I can be of much help."

"Did you consummate your relationship within 24 hours after meeting with your partner for the first time?"

"Yes."

"Are you still in that relationship?" G asked.

"Of course… we can't keep our hands off each other," he said. "If it wasn't for Tad's work schedule we'd be in bed right now." The man stopped feeding his baby. "A complete over share."

"Did or does your partner accuse you of putting off some type of scent that entices him sexually?"

"Yes."

"Prior to meeting the man who got you pregnant, did you plan anything or purchase anything?" G asked.

"I'm embarrassed to say this. It was the oddest thing I've ever done in my life. I left my wife and asked for a divorce. We'd been married less than a year so it was annulled. And two months later I purchased all the baby furniture I could ever need."

"How long before you met the man did this occur?"

"The furniture?"

"Yes," G said.

"I remember the date: exactly six months prior to meeting Tad."

"Any other odd purchases?"

"Another embarrassing situation was wanting to buy something to experiment on myself," the man nursing the baby said. "I bought it right after I got the baby furniture. It struck me as strange because I hid my car behind that sex shop's building."

Sam squeezed G's waist.

"I've got one more very personal question." G sighed. "You definitely don't have to answer this one if you choose not to."

Sam eyed him.

"Was your first time having sex easier than you imagined it would be?" G observed the man's reaction. Unlike the first guy they interviewed, this one failed to blush.

"I was taken by surprise with the whole situation, as was my partner," the man said. He paused to position his baby over a shoulder to burp him. "Contrary to what I read about it, I had painless anal intercourse. It was actually a pleasure."

"And you were a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for sharing this with us," G said. "You've been more than helpful. If I've got any more questions I'll get back in touch with you." He stood and waited for Sam to stand with him. Again the strange woozy feeling came over him. G reached out and steadied himself with Sam's bulky, stronger body. He whispered, "Need to go. Now. Hurry."

"We'll see ourselves out," Sam said. At the front door, he wrapped an arm around G's waist and helped him over the threshold. He leaned into him. "You okay?"

"Feel strange."

Sam guided him to the Challenger's passenger side and opened the door. He helped his partner settle down in the seat. "You've got that pallid look again."

"Take me home."

"Are you certain that's a good—"

"I feel horrible." G laid his head back against the head rest. "Woozy."

Sam closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. He reached over and buckled his partner's seatbelt and then his own. "Home it is."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Woozy

**Keep those reviews coming. They're encouraging. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Woozy**

**Chapter 5**

**S**am guided his partner to the sofa and settled G under a dark chocolate polar fleece blanket. "Need anything from the kitchen?"

"Got any warm ginger ale?"

"Coming right up." He ducked into the kitchen and brought back a tall glass for his partner. Sam sat next to him and surrounded his waist with an arm. "You want to talk about it?"

G took a couple of sips. "Seeing the baby."

"Made you woozy?"

"Yes, it was the oddest thing," he said, "and then I asked those questions and again everything was confirmed. Damn." He stared out the front window, his jaw dropping open. "Crap, Hetty's here."

"What?" Sam faced the door.

"She'll just come inside. Watch her. No knocking." He rewrapped the blanket around himself and tightened it.

Hetty walked into the living. "Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna," she said, sitting down on the far end of the sofa. "Nice furniture."

"You didn't come here for small talk."

"And you didn't finish your assignment today."

As usual, their Operations Manager had known their every move. "Don't need to. I've got all the answers I need," G said. _For now._

"And what might those be?"

G took in a deep breath and sighed. "Everything which proves I'm involved in this case too."

"Of course you are, Mr. Callen—"

"No, Hetty, I mean I'm directly and personally involved in this case."

"Mr. Callen!" She covered her opened mouth.

"Of course I'll need confirmation, and I'll get that with a doctor's visit."

She stood and pressed her dark gray, pinned striped suit down the front with both hands, as if wiping the sweat off her hands. Hetty stared out the front windows. She flipped on her heels and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know… yet… I know the sequence of events and that's all," G said. "The cause has yet to be determined."

Hetty stepped closer to her lead agent. "This stays between the three of us."

"Agreed," Sam said, coming along side his partner.

"You're involved… with… him?" she asked.

"Yes."

She covered her mouth again.

"The dynamics of this—whatever it's called—result in a pairing which is inevitable," G said. "Neither party has much of a choice." It wasn't exactly the truth. Once chosen as his mate, Sam felt compelled to follow G's desires.

"I can confirm that," Sam said.

Hetty glanced from her lead agent to her other one and back again. "I know a discreet physician who can confirm this."

"Only if it stays between Sam and me."

"I'll make sure he's aware of that," she said. "When you're ready I hope you'll keep me informed."

"Have you seen the bodies at the coroner's office?" G asked.

"I received a report—"

"See them and you'll know what I'm up against," he said. The grotesque bodies haunted his dreams every night. Those convoluted babies' bodies kept him from watching any horror movies. Before this assignment, the more bizarre and off kilter a horror movie, the more G loved it.

"Right after this." Hetty dug into her purse and pulled out a business card. She crossed the short distance between her lead agent and the coffee table handing him the card. "Please call him right away."

"I will, Hetty," G said, glancing at the name on the card. He handed it to his partner.

"Gentlemen." Hetty turned to leave and stopped. She looked over her right shoulder. "The report into Director Vance?"

"Earlier this morning I emailed it with encryption, high priority," G said. "Sam, go get hers." His partner returned from the office and handed a copy of the report to his operations manager.

Hetty left.

"Recognize the name?" Sam asked, watching his partner place the business card on a white oak end table.

"Yes, it's her long time personal physician," G said. "He's the most discreet man in the business."

"Business of what?"

"Good question." He smirked.

Sam walked over and locked and chained the front door. He pulled down the shades and came back over to his partner. "You okay?"

"Peachy."

He climbed behind his partner and held him close. "We're going to get through this, together."

"I think I figured out something about the woozy feeling."

"Not what you thought it was."

"True," G said, pressing his body into Sam's. "It means I need a fix."

"So you admit you've got an addiction."

"I do now," he said. He smirked. "I'm thoroughly addicted to you and anything attached to you."

"Is that the subtle hint?"

"Now that you've made it private in here."

"Time to christen your new sofa."

"Agreed," G said.

Sam nuzzled his partner's neck and sucked on it.

"And then we need to finish all the new interviews."

"Agreed," Sam said.

"Cut the foreplay and get on with it," G said, scooting further back into the new love of his life. "I can see one problem with this."

"On the job."

"Agreed." He smirked.

"You use that word again and I'll open the front shades and have sex with in front of your neighbors."

"I hope that's a promise." He grinned.

"Glad you didn't say it."

G laughed.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Sam and G finished interviewing the last man on their first list: Those who survived and were alive with a baby.

"It's the same story as the other three," G said, "just as our first two survivors."

"You had to ask them those intimate questions."

"And it has the same effect on me every time."

"Woozy."

"Almost giddy this time."

"As if talking about all this is a drug."

"Precisely," G said, "and I need my fix soon." He sat in the passenger seat of the Challenger.

"Again?" Sam climbed into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view, yes." He buckled his seatbelt.

"Can it wait until after our four other interviews?"

"I hope so for your sake and mine," G said. "It would be embarrassing to stop in the middle of the interview and ravish your body to obtain my fix."

"While were in their home?"

"Where else?" G asked with a straight face.

Sam drove to their first interview on the most depressing list with a smirk on his face. He parked outside the first home, a different one than their previous interview. His partner insisted on knowing first hand from the potential partner of the deceased man.

"Ready?" G unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The home was painted in muted beiges with brown accents. It was an upper middle class neighborhood, one of the few which remained in the outskirts of West Hollywood.

A young man in his mid-twenties answered the door and whispered, "I can't talk in here." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "My wife doesn't know and she wouldn't understand. Plus my parents don't know either."

"Let's go talk in our office." G led the way back to the Challenger and offered the young man the back seat.

Sam and G piled into the car and faced the back seat.

"I'm going to ask some personal questions. Feel free to decline to answer any of them," G said. "First off, I'm Agent Callen and this is my partner Agent Hanna. Everything you say shall remain confidential, meaning only the data will be reported not your name."

"Understood."

"Was there a reason you and your boyfriend didn't consummate the relationship?"

Sam nudged his partner. G nudged him back.

"We… it's complicated… he wanted to protect me from the wrath of my wife and family…."

"And that's all?" G asked.

"Number one was the physical pain it would cause him."

"You were afraid it would hurt him too much?"

"Yes." The young man lowered his voice. He focussed his gaze on the center console.

"Did you even attempt it?"

"No."

"Do you know if he bought any furniture prior to the start of your relationship?"

"Yes, he purchased something unusual and returned it," the young man said. "A blue bassinet. He told me it was a stupid idea."

"I think we're done," G said, climbing out of the car and offering the young man the exit.

"I hope that helped you."

"Yes, thank you." While resting his back against the Challenger, he watched the man go back into the house. Afterward he settled down in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm glad I followed through with every strange whim."

"But?"

"Damn. Was it enough? How will I know for certain?"

"Let's call that doctor." Sam grasped his partner's hand and stroked it. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

"After one more interview."

"You're not following through on the four of them?"

"Nope, can't focus on this… stuff… need to know."

Sam drove toward the next house which was a block over in the same neighborhood. The home was identical in design to the first house painted in a different color, muted powder blue with midnight blue accents.

They climbed out of the Challenger. Sam knocked on the front door this time.

An African-American man in his late 30s answered the door. "You must be those two federal agents."

Sam and G flipped the man their badges.

"Come in," the man said, stepping aside and opening the door wide. "My wife's at work." He led them to the living room and motioned for them to take a seat.

G and Sam settled down on a love seat.

Sam discreetly slipped an arm around his partner's waist. G sighed. It was Sam's turn to ask the questions. His partner and him decided it would be more appropriate for this person. "Any questions which are too intimate—"

"I'll answer whatever I can," the man said, "I want answers as much as you do." He interlaced his fingers, placing his hands on his lap.

"Did you two consummate your relationship?"

"We… I didn't want to hurt him… I loved him… damn, and now he's gone and damn…."

"Did he feel compelled to buy anything unusual prior to starting your relationship?" Sam asked.

"Strange that you ask that question," the man said, fidgeting with his hands. "Michael purchased baby furniture, pink and yellow, and then returned them."

"A bassinet?"

"Yes, and a diaper changing station," he said. "He questioned his sanity for purchasing those items."

G changed positions, squirming on the love seat. Sam wondered if that giddy feeling was taking over his partner's mind and body again. He tightened his arm around G's waist and lowered it. "I think you've answered enough questions for today," Sam said. "Thank you for your time." He stood and his partner followed him.

"Please keep me informed. I still don't know why my boyfriend died. The coroner's office won't tell me."

"It's classified for now."

"Classified?"

"Yes." Sam followed G to the front door.

G rushed outside the home and stood by the Challenger, slightly bending over at the waist and panting. He switched to leaning against the Challenger to steady himself.

Sam excused himself and hurried over to his partner. "You okay?"

"Never felt better."

"Tell that to your face." He guided his partner into the passenger seat and brought the barf bucket with him to the driver's seat. Sam handed it to his partner.

"Just go. Drive."

He revved the engine and drove around the block and parked. "You've got me worried."

"I need that fix."

"Now?"

"Yes, find a place, quick."

"Your place?"

"A hotel?" G suggested.

Sam drove to the nearest hotel.


	6. In the Club

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading the story.**

* * *

**In the Club**

**Chapter 6**

G sat on the side of bed facing their hotel room's bathroom.

"You okay?"

He stood and steadied himself by parting his feet and grasping the bathroom's doorjamb. "Besides the woozy feeling going away," G said, "I feel like crap."

"Describe crap."

"It's the stuff that you find at the dog park that no one wants to clean up."

Sam stood beside him in the bathroom facing the mirror. "Seriously?"

"Nope." He stared into the mirror at his body. "I think I need to see that doctor."

"You're requesting a doctor?"

"I know, it's a first and you're going to razz me about it." He stepped back into the room and took the business card off a small dining table by a window. G turned a light on by the table and studied the name and phone number before grabbing his cellphone. He hoped Dr. Markus was as good as Hetty thought he was.

"You know what time it is."

"Time to call the doctor."

"It's early in the morning."

G glanced at a clock on one nightstand. "Okay, maybe I should wait but…." He rubbed his belly and winced. G dialed the number on the card and listened to a recorded message. He pressed several buttons and waited. A groggy voice answered the phone. "Hello, I'm a friend of Henrietta Lange, and she passed your card onto me."

"You must be Mr. Callen."

"That's correct."

"It's earlier than I make house calls."

"I'm quite aware of the time, and I'm in need of a doctor," G said. "I'm at the Sheraton Hotel in Studio City. Room 150." He hung up his cellphone and hurried into the bathroom. G slammed and locked the door and pressed his naked body against it. He breathed through a second onslaught of pain which wracked his belly. G donned a bathrobe which hung on a hook in the bathroom. He wrapped the soft, white turkish robe around his shivering body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I'm fine." G opened the door. "I suggest you wear something."

"He's a doctor what hasn't he seen?" Sam chuckled.

"Very funny, but you're not being examined."

"You've got that pale look again."

"The sex was good."

"And?"

"I need to see a doctor." He eased down on the bed and sighed.

Sam grabbed another bathrobe and dressed in it. He paced the bedroom area as if he were an expectant father. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to draw it out of you?"

"You'll hear about it with the doctor," G said. "I don't feel like repeating myself."

"A man of so little words."

"True."

With a knock on the outside door, both men stopped talking and stared in that direction.

Sam walked to the door and peered through the peek hole. A man held up his business card. Sam opened the door and invited him into the room. He led the doctor into the bedroom.

"You must be the patient," the doctor said.

Sitting up in bed, G glanced at him sideways.

"Ms. Lange told me about the… situation."

"Yes, I'm the patient."

"Let's have you lie back flat."

G scooted backward on the bed and laid down.

The doctor removed equipment from a black bag.

G stared at the apparatus and shook his head. "No. You can't do that." He rolled off the bed and stood up.

"G?"

"I can't." He backed away from them both.

"Talk to us." Sam edged closer to him. "Why can't you?"

G whispered, "Hurts."

"Where does it hurt?" the doctor asked.

He placed both hands on his abdomen.

"Tell me about the pain."

"Feels as if my abdomen's going to pop out of my body."

"They're called contractions of a specific type."

"Contractions? Wait a minute. How do you know about this?"

"Henrietta told me enough and gave me the ability to research the rest."

G's jaw dropped open.

"I suggest you lie on the bed, and allow me to examine you," the doctor said.

G hesitated for a moment before lying down on the bed again.

The doctor brought over a chair and settled down on it. He set up his equipment on the bedside. "Please open your robe to expose your abdomen."

G pulled open his robe and watched the doctor pick up the apparatus. "What will this tell you?"

"It will confirm what you already suspect."

Damn. G uttered under his breath.

"This gel will be a little cool as I don't have access to a warmer at such short notice." He squirted a generous amount of the gel onto his patient's abdomen and pressed the transducer over the slicked surface. At the same time, the doctor watched the small LED screen for signs to confirm the diagnosis.

"Well?" G asked.

The doctor turned the LED screen to face his patient. "This is the head."

"Head…." His eyes rolled back in their sockets, and he lost consciousness.

"Well, we've confirmed that he's pregnant." The doctor put away his equipment. "Though I can't confirm how far along he is or anything else. This is what I learned through studying all the intel Henrietta allowed me to read. He should come about soon. I'll stay in the living area until he does." The doctor packed his equipment inside his black bag and left the room.

G roused and rolled to his side. He sat on the side of the bed and stared at the heavy, deep purple drapes covering the window.

"You okay?"

"No," he said. "I'm pregnant, and that's not okay, man, got it!" He raised his voice with each word.

"Easy, G—"

"You want me to remain calm and cool and… screw you!" G bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. He opened his bathrobe and stared at his belly and abdomen. "This can't be true. It just can't."

Sam stepped behind him and surrounded his partner's waist with both arms. "It is," he said with his most gentle voice.

Damn. G leaned back into his partner's body. "He's still here?"

"Yes."

"I need… damn… I don't know what I need."

"How about a breather from everything? Let's order dinner and talk about something else."

"After this what else is there? I feel as if my life as I once knew it has ended in some horrible death by a mysterious nemesis."

"What?" Sam turned his partner around to face him. "Everything is still the same."

"Bull! I'm pregnant. Don't you understand?"

"I do."

"Maybe you can't fully comprehend what I'm going through because this life is not growing within your body."

"True."

"I need to ask him something." He left the bathroom and entered the main living area of the suite.

"Glad to see you up and about," the doctor said.

"I wonder why Hetty gave you intel she neglected to tell us."

"She gave me whatever I would need to treat you as my patient," he said. "No matter what it's all classified and I'll keep it that way, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, more like the dissemination of intel to the proper parties," G said. "And what do I do if I get another one of these special contractions?"

"You'll need to call me if they get either more frequent or worse, otherwise just roll with the pain. Find relaxing activities: sleep with a pillow under your abdomen and stomach, take long warm baths, get a massage. These are the things women do when they have these ligament pains."

"Ligament?"

"Yes, your abdominal ligaments are stretching to accommodate the growing embryo within you."

"Damn, this is too much." G flipped on his heels and reentered the bedroom area. "Tell him to go. I can't handle any more talk about this… this thing within me."

After a quick talk with the doctor, Sam returned to his partner's side. "I guess I'd better not ask if you're okay."

"I could use a stomach massage," G said. "The guy said it would help with my pain."

"The guy?"

"Damn, you know who and what I'm talking about." He entered the bathroom and stared at his body again. "Do I look pregnant?"

Sam stepped behind him. "Nope."

G smoothed his hands over his abdomen. "I feel pregnant."

Sam surrounded his waist with both hands. "You feel just like you've always felt."

"And what's that?" He eyed his partner in the mirror.

"A sexy man who needs a stomach massage." He kissed his partner's neck.

"Is that a come on?"

"I'm trying."

"You need to try harder." G winked at him in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I want you."

"Again?"

"Need it."

"After a stomach massage," Sam said. "We should follow some of the doctor's orders."

"You think?" G released his partner and turned to face him. "I need a warm bath and a hot massage."

"I like the sound of both of those options." Sam grasped his partner's hand and lead him toward the deck off their bedroom suite. "A perfect spot for both activities." He disrobed and took off his partner's robe. Sam guided him into the hot tub and positioned G on his lap. "You forgot one thing."

"Sex."

"You got it." Sam entered him.

They both sighed and relaxed in the hot water.

Sam sucked on G's earlobe and released it. "I guess this means one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You're in the club."

"Meaning?"

"Never heard of it?" Sam asked.

"Never."

"It means you've got a bun in the oven."

G chuckled.

"You like that?" He wrapped his arms around his partner's chest.

"Better than being in a club especially the one you're talking about with the other men."

"Agreed."

G winced and grasped his abdomen.

"Do that again, man, that felt awesome," Sam said.

G slumped forward.

"G!" He turned his partner around to face him. Out cold. He lifted G into his arms and stepped out of the hot tub. "Come on, man, wake up." Sam placed him on one of their robes on the sofa. He kneeled beside him and patted his face. "Come on, wake up."

G moaned and grasped his abdomen again. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What the? How did you… I'm not going to complete that thought or sentence."

"Time for the hospital."

"No argument there."

"Another first."

"Don't rub it in."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd agree to see a doctor and go to the hospital in the same day."

G rubbed his abdomen and winced again.

"I get the message." Sam lifted G into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He started to dress his partner in clothes.

"I'm not incapacitated."

"Not yet."

G chuckled and allowed his partner to dress him. He panted through another series of severe cramps and doubled over again.

Sam pushed his partner onto his back and finished dressing him. "Stay here while I pack."

"I take it we're leaving."

"You are."

"Great."

Sam laughed and packed their clothes. "I wonder if they'd miss the two bathrobes."

"Yes, leave some money, because I love them." He raised to a sitting position on the bed.

"Don't get up without my help."

"Okay, Mom."

"We're into that again." Sam grabbed their suitcases and wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, lifting him off the bed. "Lean into me and tell me if you're going to collapse."

"That's a given."

"Seriously, man?"

"Yes."

Sam settled him down on the bed again. "Stay here."

"Yes, Mom."

He chuckled. "I'll be right back to get you."

G sighed and laid back. He rolled to his left side and curled into a fetal position. The cramps had worsened further. He could not take much more of this before passing out again.


	7. Family

**Finally!**

**Thank you for your patience and reviews and reading and waiting and...**

* * *

**Family**

**Chapter 7**

Outside the Emergency Department, Sam parked the black Challenger, helped G out of the car, and lifted him into his arms.

"Damn it, let me walk," G said.

"Nope."

"A wheelchair then."

"In a fetal position?"

"I guess not." He imagined himself trying to curl into a fetal position on a wheelchair. Bad idea. His partner was right.

Sam stepped into a standing-room only, emergency department's check-in area.

G whispered, "Now will you put me down."

"Nope," Sam said, turning his attention to a receptionist who ogled them both. "Standing order per Dr. Markus."

"For whom, may I ask?"

"No."

The man cocked his head sideways. "Whom shall I say is the patient?"

"Just contact Dr. Markus."

G kept his voice low. "Boy am I glad you didn't say why." He watched the receptionist leave the desk.

"You think I'm that stupid. Remember you're part of a classified assignment."

The man returned in a few seconds with a slip of paper. "Here, sign this."

"We sign nothing."

The man withdrew the paper and motioned them to follow him. He stopped at a nurses' station.

A nurse lead them to a cubicle and left.

"I'm glad you're the undercover agent I know you are."

"And that means?" Sam asked, lifting G onto a gurney.

"Not revealing intel about our ops."

"Once a Navy SEAL—"

"Always one." G sighed. "Need a blanket."

"Have some patience." Sam removed his partner's shoes and socks.

"Wait, I'm not staying."

"Who says you're not."

"Me."

"Fat chance," Sam said, "didn't you say you needed to see a doctor?"

"Damn, you and that memory."

"Like an elephant, isn't that what you say?"

"Covers." G decided it was time to change the subject. He wasn't gonna win this argument.

"Smart choice." Sam smirked and pulled a sheet and a blanket over his partner's body. "Okay?"

"I'd be okay if I wasn't pregnant," he whispered. "I'm not normal."

"What gave you the first clue?" Sam chuckled.

G shook his head. "This is going to be the longest visit in the ED."

"I'll agree with that."

A sudden cramp coursed through G's entire abdominal area. He turned to his side and drew his legs up to his chest, stifling a whimper.

Sam rubbed G's back and leaned over, pecking his partner on the neck.

"Now everyone is going to know."

"I'm sure someone figured something was amiss when I brought you into the ED in my arms."

G felt the heat rise to his face. He had forgotten that embarrassing moment. After reading several articles on pregnancy and memory, he understood why his memory failed him often since becoming pregnant. "I forgot already."

"Further proof that you're pregnant."

"You must've read the same articles I did."

"Nope, practice with my first children."

He had forgotten that whole scenario, and an intricate web their relationship had weaved into his partner's already complicated marriage and family life. "About that…."

"About my family?"

"Yes, your children… your wife… somehow it all slipped my mind until now."

"Not for me."

Their doctor entering the cubicle shut them both up.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna," Dr. Markus said, greeting them with handshakes. "I understand the cramps are worse."

"Two times worse than before."

"I'll need you on your back."

G hesitated for a moment. The thought of lying on his back made him shudder. "Can't do it."

"It's the only way I can do the ultrasound with accuracy."

He sighed and turned onto his back, his knees anchored to his chest with both arms.

"Come on, G."

"Damn." He released a pent up breath and eased his legs down onto the gurney.

The doctor hurried up and started the examination with the ultrasound equipment. "Just as I thought from what you've told me," he said. "Your girth has enlarged since I examined you in the hotel room."

"What? How's that possible?" Sam asked.

"From the intel I read, it's possible."

"Faster."

"I'm finished."

G rolled to his side and drew up his legs again. It was the only position where the cramps were lessened enough that he could breath normal. He relaxed again and waited for the next onslaught of pain.

"I'm going to admit you."

"No," he said, glancing over his shoulder at his partner. "Don't let him."

"G."

"Damn." He held back the real words he wanted to say.

"I want to try this medication on you," the doctor said, "it worked with the other men."

"What? The other men? Those who delivered babies?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen, it worked with them," he said. "I'll get the admitting papers going." The doctor turned and left the cubicle.

"Sam, please stop this from happening."

"Whatever he's got in mind, you need to go along with it."

"You're saying he knows what he's doing."

"Hetty gave him that intel for a reason," Sam said. "I think we need to trust him."

An orderly entered the cubicle. "I'm here to take you upstairs."

"That was fast."

"Too fast," G said. He grasped his partner's hand. "I hope you're coming with me."

"Not letting you out of my sight."

The orderly pushed the gurney toward the end of the hallway. Inside an elevator, he made notes on his patient's chart from orders the doctor had given him. After arriving on the maternity ward, the orderly pulled a sheet over his patient's head, and pushed the gurney past the check-in desk and into a private room. It was the last one at the end of one corridor.

Another orderly joined the first one. They helped G over onto a bed, and then exited the room.

"Okay, tell me that wasn't weird," G said.

"Well, I'd hide you on a maternity ward too."

"I'm that ugly."

"Handsomest man I know."

"At least someone's on my side." G winked at him before turning to his side again.

Dr. Markus entered the room and pulled up a chair. He sat down and started to explain the medicine. "Any questions?"

"I'm confused," G said, "if this causes abortions in women why would it not in me?"

"There's no opening where the baby can be expelled from your body."

"In more simple terms," G said.

"Come on, man, seriously?" Sam asked him.

It was the second time he felt the heat rush to his face. Of course he wasn't thinking like a woman, he was a man. A pregnant man.

"Thought so." Sam chuckled.

"I want to keep you here until the dose is stabilized."

"And that means there are risks."

"It could relax you too much and cause other problems."

A male nurse entered the room and hung an intravenous infusion bag labelled with the drug the doctor had mentioned. G studied it for a few moments and held out his arm. "You forgot to tell me it was through a needle."

"He hates needles."

"I have yet to meet anyone who enjoys being poked with sharp objects," the doctor said.

The nurse prepared his patient's arm for the infusion.

"After we've determined your dose, you'll go home with a device hooked into the patch on your arm. Once a day you'll administer a dose."

"Now you tell me." He shot his partner a look and then the doctor.

"I thought it best to reveal this part of the treatment at this time."

"So you're telling me that all of those patients went home with one of these?"

"Yes, and the ones which refused to follow the protocol… well, let's just say, they're in the morgue."

G's jaw dropped.

"It's a simple protocol which requires a small effort."

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't," he whispered more to himself.

"You'll be monitored from the room next door," Dr. Markus said. "Just so you're alerted to the situation Mr. Hanna, we're looking for any signs such as lowered respirations or altered consciousness."

"Altered consciousness is a given." Sam winked at his partner.

"That's going to cost you… later," G said, winking back at his partner.

The doctor and nurse left the room.

"You promise." Sam pulled off his jacket and took off his shoes. "Scoot over."

"What?"

"Move over."

"This bed's too small."

"Not for spooning with my lover." Sam lowered the rail and climbed into bed with his parter. "This is my sure proof method for knowing when there's a change in your breathing."

"I don't think that's your only reason for this intrusion."

"Intrusion?" Sam chuckled. "I'm insulted." He sucked on the back of his partner's neck.

"What did I tell you?"

"You love the attention. Admit it."

"Yes, I'll admit it, and too darned easily," G said. "One thing I want to know is where are those bodies?"

"What?" Sam asked, stopping his amorous attack on his lover's neck.

"The bodies of the men Dr. Markus just mentioned."

"The ones which refused the medicine?"

G sighed. "Yes."

"Good question," Sam said.

"I wonder if Hetty's hiding them from us."

"Is this your conspiracy theory version?"

"Well, no bodies in the morgue that Rose showed us."

"True."

"Another mystery," G said.

"And you love mysteries."

"That's why I chose you for a mate." G smirked and reached a free hand behind him, and wrapped it around Sam's neck, drawing him down into a long, passionate kiss. He stopped the kiss midway, collapsed, and, his hand fell on the bed with a thump.

"G!" He pressed the nurse's button on the bed, hoping that would alert only their doctor and his team next door. When Dr. Markus and his nurse entered the room he climbed off the bed.

The doctor ordered the nurse to cut back on the medication dose and inject a small dose of epinephrine.

Sam watched his lifeless partner come back to consciousness. "You okay?"

G glanced around the room. "What's everyone staring at?"

"You."

"What happened? One minute I was… you know… and the next minute you're looking at me as if—"

"You passed out cold," Sam said.

"The dose was too high for you," Dr. Markus said. "I assumed it would be acceptable since it was for the other men. I'll have to research this to discover why your starting dose is lower. I find this mystifying, and it deserves further study." After his patient's vital signs were checked once more, the doctor and his team left the room.

"Now, where were we." Sam climbed back into bed with his partner.

"Maybe the reason is because I feel relaxed with you."

"Since when?"

"I've always felt relaxed in the field," G said. He laughed. "Well, that is after I let you lead the way." He remembered back to first time undercover. The big guy made their ops more stable. "Now I feel relaxed in our romantic relationship."

"That's good to know." He drew his partner back against his body. "I wish we could… you know."

"Me too." G sighed and relaxed into his partner's muscular and warm body, while his mind focused on the case, missing bodies, and his own dilemmas.

* * *

**#**

* * *

G glanced around the hospital room for his partner. His jaw dropped open. Sam and his wife sat side by side on a window seat, holding hands and talking.

Sam and G's eyes met halfway across the short expanse. "Good afternoon," Sam said, rising off the seat. "Hope you had a good rest." He leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips.

G pushed him away and whispered, "With your wife here?"

"Yes, with my wife here."

"That's kind of… what's the word?"

"Bold?"

"Or stupid."

"Nope."

G lowered his voice again, making it barely audible. "She knows?"

"Everything we know."

"Hetty told her."

"Yes."

"Whatever was she thinking?"

"Damage control."

"That's more then damage control," G said. "Obviously she wasn't watering the plants."

"No."

"Would you stop with the one word replies?"

"You mean like you do?"

"Damn."

"See?" Sam chuckled and leaned into his partner again, kissing him on the lips.

G pulled back. "You just…."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I love you."

G felt the heat rise to his face. "But—"

"But nothing."

"You're married."

"Not much longer."

G's jaw dropped open again.

"Just like the other men, no problem."

"They didn't have a Hetty," G said, smirking.

"Nope, but it didn't seem to matter."

"Another damned mystery."

"Not really. I knew she'd listen to Hetty and need no further explanation."

G sighed. He needed further explanations, especially about the men who died because they refused to inject themselves with the medication. The way he figured it, Hetty owed him a lot more intel. A whole lot more.

"G?"

"Thinking."

"Seriously, you think?"

"Where's a pillow when you need one?" G wrapped an arm around Sam's neck and drew him down until their lips met. "And I love you." He planted a hard, long kiss on his partner's mouth, leaving them both wanting more. "I wish we could."

"You need a fix?"

"What can I say, I'm addicted to you and well, you know what."

Sam pulled away and talked to his wife.

G attempted to listen to their conversation. He gave up and closed his eyes.

After his wife left, Sam locked the hospital room door and climbed into bed behind his lover. "Time for some sweet nookie."

"That sounds lewd."

"It should."

"Now what?" G asked.

"First I satisfy you, and then we storm the gates."

G laughed. It wasn't difficult to figure out what Sam meant; time to pry the truth out of their operations manager.


End file.
